


The One Time She Listens

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Romance of Endara Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And no it is not Cullen Smut, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Chapter 3 has the Smut, F/M, I Torture The Lion, It All Ends Well, NSFW, No There Is No Happy Ending, No this is not your normal Cullen, Unrequited Love, Well Maybe For Gaspard There Is, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Celene is dead. Gaspard is the new ruler, and he and Endara Lavellan have business to discuss.<br/>Cullen awaits her return from diplomatic talks, eager to tell her of the burning feelings he has for her. </p><p>I suggest you read the tags before entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes I Went There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makerpreserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makerpreserve/gifts).



The Winter Palace was buzzing with questions after Grand Duchess Florianne murdered Empress Celene. The Inquisitor had disappeared, chasing after the woman as their fight spilled outside the walls of the Ball Room. 

Cullen paced with worry, afraid of what Endara Lavellan would face out there. He wanted to go after her, draw his sword and face down the minion of Corypheus with her, but Leliana stayed his hand. They didn’t need more of a scene, yet he could care less about the Game. He detested the pomp and circumstance, and especially the women and a few men pawing at him. The only thing that mattered was the woman who had captured his heart, a woman who might need his assistance during her battle. 

“She has been gone too long.” He growled out as he shot the other two advisers an angry look. 

“Commander, I’m sure Lady Lavellan is alright.” Josephine tried to reassure him, but her voice betrayed her anxiety. She kept glancing at the balcony, the sounds of battle drifting into the room from the open window. 

“Cullen, are you worried about our Inquisitor?” Leliana asked with a knowing smile. He had tried to keep his feelings secret, but the Spymaster had discovered his tells quickly. Thank the Maker, she had kept her knowledge to herself. The Inquisitor was oblivious to his desires, and her few attempts to flirt with him had ended with him looking like a stammering fool. 

_ I have to tell her soon. _ He thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew he wasn’t the only one interested in her. He saw the way Blackwall stared at her, the way Josephine spent hours in her company, and the way Solas kept leading her to his room to talk about abominations and Maker knew what else. If he didn’t act soon he was going to lose her. 

A collective gasp spread around the room drawing him from his thoughts. Cullen’s eyes snapped up to see Endara strolling back inside, her hand securely in Gaspard’s. 

She had given the throne to the strongest military leader. A slight smile played at the corner of his mouth as he watched her address the crowd below. It was a small personal victory in his mind, she had done as he suggested for once.

After the speeches, the two walked off together, heads bowed and mouths moving as they spoke. Cullen assumed they were making preparations. Many would be displeased at this political move, and Endara had to ensure her choice for Emperor was kept in power. He was so proud of her. She had come such a long way from the young Dalish elf who fell out of the Fade. 

He waited for her return, but after a while it became clear her talks were taking longer than expected. Perhaps her advisers should have joined in the discussion, but he was not going to suggest they invite themselves. Endara was capable of handling things, and he had no desire to plot further political schemes tonight. 

“I think I will retire for the evening,” he said with a yawn. He excused himself from Leliana and Josephine before heading to his room in the guest wing. Endara could inform him of her plans in the morning. The Game had never been within his realm of expertise anyways.

*****   

“Commander, I must speak with you.” Cullen awoke with a start as a soft knock came at his door. It was the Inquisitor, and from the tone of her voice it was important. 

He groaned as he rolled over, noting that the sky outside his window had barely begun to turn pink. Had she slept at all last night? Or did her talk with the new Emperor keep her awake? Maker’s breath, she was probably exhausted.

“Just a moment, Inquisitor.” He called as he hastily pulled on a shirt and a pair of breeches, fumbling as sleep still clung to him. He was normally already up by this time, but last night’s events had worn on him even more than his duties back at Skyhold. 

He opened the door to see her tired face grinning up at him. He had been right, she hadn't slept yet. He was touched and yet irritated that she would come see him before resting. “Inquisitor,” he nodded to her as he allowed her into his room. He tried not to stare at her bright eyes. She was excited, the feeling humming through the air around her. 

“I have a surprise for you, Commander.” Endara giggled as she spoke. 

“Really?” He raised his eyebrow as he sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace. She practically danced around the room as she waited to tell him her news. He had things he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't rude enough to interrupt her obvious joy. “I assume the talks with Emperor Gaspard went well?” 

Talking about business kept his mind off the fact that she was in his room, alone. He rarely got to see her when she wasn't surrounded by masses of people, and now this was somehow very intimate. 

“It went perfect!” she exclaimed as she clasped her hands in front of her. 

A slight smile played on his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He was enjoying this moment far too much. He rarely got to see the sweet, scatterbrained side of her anymore. Haven had changed her, hardening her into a woman with propose, but it was nice to occasionally get these glimpses of what she once was. 

“You mentioned there was something you wanted to tell me-” Endara was always hard to keep focused, and though he hated to remind her of why she had come here in the first place, he was curious what this surprise was. 

“Oh right- sorry, Commander.” She was always so beautiful when she blushed with embarrassment. “Gaspard has given us 100 of his best chevaliers! And gold! I don't really know much about gold, but he says it's enough to fund us for years.” She was rambling, and it was cute. 

_ Wait, why would a newly crowned Emperor bestow such gifts on us? I know Endara helped put him in power, but that seems extravagant.  _ His thoughts made him frown, and she noticed his change of attitude immediately. 

“What's wrong, Commander?” she pouted as she finally plopped down in the chair across from him. “They will be under your command. I thought it a fitting gift for you.”

He was touched by her thoughtfulness, but he still had questions. “Why would Gaspard give you all this? What did he ask for in return?” Cullen never trusted other’s motives. 

“Oh that! Well they are a wedding present.” Her blush was deeper this time as she stared off absently. She couldn't mean what he thought she did…

“A- a wedding...present?” he stuttered as he sat up straighter, his mouth tightening into a hard line.

“Yes.” She wrung her hands uncomfortably. “In exchange for the full support of Orlais, I am to be his bride.” 

Cullen felt like someone had punched him in his stomach. The air rushed from his lungs, his face going pale. He had been about to tell her of his long hidden feelings, but now he would never be able to reveal how he cared for her. 

“Do you think it was a good idea, Commander? I hope it's a fair trade. Josie will be furious if I gave up my virginity and got cheated.” She continued muttering about political plays and troops, but he no longer heard her words as she prattled on, waving her arms in the air. It was only now that he was full awake that he could clearly see the love bites on her neck. Andraste preserve him, he was going to be sick. 

“Commander, are you even listening to me?” His golden eyes flashed dangerously as his gaze met hers. He wasn't angry with her, Maker knew this wasn't Endara’s fault. She had been trying to do what she thought was right for the Inquisition, even though what had happened tore his heart in two. 

“Forgive me, Inquisitor,” he said as his perfectly calm mask slipped back into place. “I am feeling unwell this morning.”

“I never took you for much of a drinker,” she snorted. Endara clearly hadn't figured out how to pick up on subtle hints yet. And here Cullen thought she had come so far. 

“I- it's not that-” He stammered as his careful control slipped for a moment. 

“Right. I didn't mean it like that.” She apologized as she drew her knees up to her chest, arms wrapping around her legs as she curled her small body up in the chair. “Well anyways, do you think you can tell the others of the plans? I'm really sleepy.” As if to punctuate her words, she yawned and laid her head atop her knees. 

“I will tell them,” he said through gritted teeth. This was going to be a long day, and he was not looking forward to what was to come.

“Thanks,” she sighed as her eyes drifted closed. She looked so cute falling asleep like that, but he turned his gaze from her. It would do no good to dwell on those thoughts. She could not longer be his. 

He should have never suggested that Gaspard rule.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad, and I know it. Was playing DA:I the other day and I let Celene die and chose Gaspard (I'm doing evil decisions this time).  
> I have to say the way he gushes over the Inquisitor is impressive. I could see him asking her to marry him to keep himself in power and improve his image.  
> Anyways hope everyone enjoyed this mess
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	2. Why Is Everyone Acting So Strange?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I decided I don't have enough on my plate as it is.

Endara watched closely as Gaspard and her advisers spoke. They were discussing the finer details of her marriage contract, and while she knew she should be a part of their talks, she stayed in her comfortable chair. She was still tired after last night. And every time she thought of what had transpired, a deep blush crept over her cheeks. Creators, she couldn’t even look at the Emperor without grinning. 

Cullen had been acting strangely since she told him of her engagement, and even Josephine was slightly crestfallen. Only Leliana seemed genuinely happy for her. It was beyond Endara’s understanding why the other two were put off. She thought they would be ecstatic at her securing the most powerful nation in Thedas. Humans were weird, but at least she enjoyed the ‘negotiations’. 

“My lady.” Gaspard’s deep rumble snapped her from her thoughts. “I think you prescience is required. There appears to be a disagreement by your-  _ Commander. _ ” Endara might have been a bit dense, but even she couldn’t miss the way he spat Cullen’s title out. She scrambled to the desk that they were all gathered around, taking her place at the Emperor’s side. 

“I’m not sure I can help.” She shifted uncomfortably as Cullen’s golden eyes shot her a dark look. Why did he seem so angry with her? He acted like she had caught his fury mantle on fire again. 

“I am assured that you can.” Gaspard’s words were low as he turned to her, and she blushed deeply as his arm wound around her waist to pull her closer. Endara wasn’t used to this type of affection. People mostly touched her hoping some of her ‘Divine’ protection would wear off on them. It was almost laughable. She didn’t even believe in this ‘Maker’.

“The  _ Emperor  _ refuses to let his army march to Skyhold since it is in Ferelden territory.” Cullen’s hand was on the pommel of his sword, his shoulders tense. Endara knew that look.

“You must understand, my lady. If I allow my army to arrive in Skyhold, then King Alistair will view this as a clear act of war. I have not achieved one victory to start another conflict. I have suggested that my troops remain at the base of the Frostbacks, on the _ Orlesian  _ side.” His words made sense to her. They did not need more trouble than they already had, and after Redcliffe, their relationship with the Ferelden nobility was strained at best. 

“Well how about this,” she spoke as everyone watched her. She hated when they did that. It made her so nervous. “You have given Cu- the Commander 100 of your chevaliers, correct?” Gaspard nodded before she continued. “Then those men go to Skyhold to protect our fortress as my personal guard. We already have a temporary camp at the base of the Frostbacks. The main army can remain there, their training being overseen by our Commander and his generals. Hopefully that won’t cause too much of an issue.” Her gaze flickered to Cullen, waiting for his response to what she had suggested. 

He gave a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, a move that she knew meant he was feeling particularly stressed. “That will have to work. I can have Knight-Captain Rylen brought back from the Western Approach to oversee our main army while I remain in Skyhold with the chevaliers.” 

“It’s only a half-day’s ride from the camp to Skyhold,” Leliana stepped in, reminding Cullen that the arrangement was not a bad idea. 

Endara listened for them talk a bit longer, but couldn't help covering her mouth with a yawn as her eyes started to drift closed. Her head rested on the Emperor’s shoulder as exhaustion claimed her. At least she wasn't wearing that stuffy formal outfit now. She was much more comfortable in her battle mage armor, which wasn't really helping her stay awake. 

“I think my lady is trying to tell us she has had enough for the day,” said Gaspard as his strong arm wrapped around her. 

“Then it is best that we leave.” Why was Josephine’s voice so strained? Endara couldn't understand why the Ambassador was looking at her like she had grown a second head. 

“Inquisitor, shall I escort you to your room?” Cullen asked as he offered her his hand. 

“I think my lady will be quite comfortable here with me, but thank you for the concern.” Gaspard’s reply was blunt as he started leading her away. For the life of her, Endara couldn't comprehend what was going on here. All she could think of was the soft bed that awaited her. 

“I will talk to you later,” she called over her shoulder as they disappeared further into the Royal Quarters, the door shutting firmly behind them.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blasphemy of it all!! Oh Maker's breath, this is so bad.   
> Also this is for MakerPreserve, who shares the same twisted feelings I have for Gaspard. Poor puppy Cullen and heartbroken Josie. They need hugs ladies and gents
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	3. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“My lady, please rest.” Gaspard’s gentle hand was on the small of her back, guiding her towards the large bed that waited for her. 

“Thank you, ser.” Her voice was quiet as she began to strip off her armor. She was having a hard time with one of the buckles, and firm hands covered hers as she struggled. 

“Allow me to assist you.” She relaxed at the soothing tone of his words. He easily undid the troublesome buckle, before continuing with the rest. “And please, do not call me ser. You are to be my wife.”

Endara grinned up at him, a wicked glint in her eyes. “And what would you have me call you?” she asked as she trailed one fingertip along his jaw. She  _ was  _ tired, but there was a bed involved. And also a man present who knew what to do with her in that bed. 

The effect was immediate. His grip on her tightened, his eyes darkening as he leaned closer to her. She knew very little of men, but she found she was learning rather quickly. 

“I think I will make you call me many things before we are through,” he growled as the last of her armor fell away. Now, there was only soft cotton between his fingertips and her bare skin. “I would like that,” she giggled as she leaned up to nip his bottom lip. Her cheeks blushed pink for a moment, Josephine was always chiding her for being so forward. However, Gaspard didn't seem to mind. 

A sigh escaped her as he captured her mouth with his own. He had not been satisfied by the brief brush of her against him. He demanded more from her, and yet he did not not rush like most men would have. Instead, he took his time, savoring ever moment her taste was on his lips. 

Endara thought she would die from his kiss alone. The anticipation crawling along her skin was making her burn. After last night, she welcome the desire that coursed through her veins. 

“You are so beautiful,  _ lapin.”  _ His breath caressed the skin of her neck as her arms snaked around his shoulders. She had yet to discover what his nickname for her meant, but she found she didn't care. It sounded wonderful when it rolled off his tongue. 

His mouth teased her smooth flesh, a slight moan his reward as he nipped the spots he had previously abused the night before. It left a stinging pain, but Creators it also felt so good. 

“Gaspard…” she whined his name as his fingers trailed down her spine. He needed to finish undressing her already and give her what she craved. 

“All in good time,  _ lapin,”  _ he chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest that made her quiver. _ “ _ Allow me to enjoy this.” 

Endara only nodded as he continued his slow torture. He had been the same way last night, taking hours with her and making sure she was thoroughly satisfied. Parts of it had hurt, but it was all worth it in the end. He assured her it wasn't as painful the second time, and she was ready to test that theory. 

*****

Endara lay beneath him, completely naked as he kissed the bare flesh of her taunt stomach. She tried to shy away from his torment, the feeling almost too much for her to bear. He held her down firmly though, not allowing her any escape. 

She watched as the strong muscles of his arms pinned her hips. Her eyes were glazed over, drunk on desire and her need. He grinned as his gaze locked with hers, his mouth lowering to her sensitive flesh and causing her to scream as she fought his hold. 

“Please!  _ Stop!  _ No more-” she sobbed yet he did not pause. This made what, the third time he was bringing her to bliss? She already felt boneless. She had never known it could be like this. 

He was not satisfied until she cried out his name again, body quivering at her release. When she floated back down, she noticed the smug smile he wore on his face. It was unnatural how much that man enjoyed watching her come undone. 

He had been right though, it didn't really hurt this time when he took her. It might have been that she was already half gone from her earlier passion, but she found herself climbing again despite her previous satisfaction. Leliana had always said older men made the best lovers, and Endara was inclined to agree with the Spymaster just from her limited experience. 

He waited for her, she could see the sweat on his brow and the tense look on his features. He was close, but he wanted her there with him. 

Her nails bit into his shoulders as his pace quickened. One, two, three and then she was gone, every muscle in her body contracting on its own accord. He followed behind her, fingers digging into flesh hard enough to leave small bruises. 

They both panted as he pressed his forehead to hers. She whined when he slid out of her, the loss of him making her feel empty. 

“It's alright,  _ lapin.  _ There will be plenty of time for more later.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Maya for this!  
> And my own Maker Damned brain that kept prodding me to write this scene.   
> Ok I'm done ranting now
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	4. It's So Obvious

“Cullen, please stop pacing. You are making me nauseous.” Leliana was perched on the window sill of his quarters, leg swinging over the edge as she watched him. That infuriating half-smile was plastered on her face. She was enjoying his inner turmoil, and that only aggravated him more.

“I cannot believe- the _nerve_ of that man.” They had just returned from their negotiations with the Emperor, and the exchange left Cullen tense with pent up anger. He had clearly noted the way Gaspard staked his claim, and it was obvious that poor sweet Endara had no idea what was truly going on.

“Commander, the Inquisitor is no child. I think you give her too little credit. She has made her choice, and from the way it appears, she rather enjoys it.” Her even tone only pricked his ire further. He didn't need reminding of how Endara stared up at the Emperor with adoration. _That_ image would never leave his mind.

“She doesn't know what he's like- he will only use her for the Grand Game.”

“And you claim to know him? Just because you are both male does not give you access to his mind. You cannot discern his thoughts.” Leliana pushed herself up from her perch, standing to face him as she continued. “Is it so difficult to believe that he would care for Endara? Do you yourself not care for her?”

“You _know_ I do,” he growled as he ran his hand through his hair. A snarl was on his face, lip draw back and scar across his lip tight. He did care deeply for Endara, and that was precisely the reason he was finding this all so hard to bear.

“So that is your issue then,” she mused in a knowing tone. “You care for the Inquisitor, and he has stolen her away. I warned you weeks ago that you needed to tell her. It is not her fault that you waited too long.”

“I did _not_ wait too long!” he exclaimed, heart hammering at the truth in her words that he refused to accept. “I tried but- Maker's breath, you have no idea how difficult this is for me.”

“Cullen,” she said as her gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Leliana did understand. She alone alone knew of what he had endured in Kinloch. She had seen him at his worst, and knew of his broken feelings for sweet Surana, Maker rest her soul. “It may not be too late. You have to tell her. It is not fair to either of you to hide this.”

“And risk the scandal that will come if-” _if she chooses me._ He hated himself for that hope.

“The contract has not been signed, it is yet to be binding. We can still bow out gracefully if needed.” Her words soothed his anxiety. He had been afraid that Endara would reject him to save face for the Inquisition, but Leliana made valid points. Everything now hinged on the Inquisitor's own feelings.

“Are you sure she will…” Cullen was terrible at understanding women’s intentions towards him. He had spent months just staring at Surana and never speaking, and had not fared much better with the Inquisitor.

“I know this, Commander, she does not blush for any other but you. Her gaze often flickers to you while we stand at the War Table. She is very subtle, but I see it. I would not suggest you pursue her if I was not confident in her returned affections.” Leliana smiled at him, and he felt the tension in his shoulders ease slightly.

“Andraste preserve me, I hope you are right.”

*****

Endara awoke several hours later. The sun was sinking low, bathing the room in a dusky glow. She stretched, body aching in the most glorious way. How was she going to return to Skyhold after this?

“Gaspard,” she called as she looked around the room. His spot beside her was still warm, he couldn't have gone far.

“Ah my lady, you are awake,” came his soothing voice from the room they had been in earlier. Endara thought she remember Josephine calling that a parlor, though she wasn't sure. These fancy people had too many names for things.

She grinned as he appeared in the doorway, dressed in his full armor and wearing a contented smile that betrayed their earlier fun. And Creators, it had been an enjoyable time. Despite that though, she still clutched the sheet to her chest as she sat up in bed. This was all too new for Endara to completely lose her modesty.

“How long was I asleep?” She asked to distract herself from the heated blush that threatened to crawl up her cheeks.

“Several hours, my lady.” She groaned at his words as she ran a hand through her hair to sooth its wildness. There was too much to do for her to be sleeping that long.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“There is no need to be sorry, _lapin._ The last day has been rather exhausting for us all.” He sat on the edge of the bed as his hand came to rest on her knee. It was a comforting gesture, and a different sort of warmth spread through her body at the touch.

“And what about you? Did you sleep at all?” She was genuinely concerned for him. There were deep lines around his eyes, and she already knew the answer.

“Do not concern yourself with me. There is much to be done in the next few days, but I have the comfort of you at my side.” His compliment made her stomach do funny things. It was foreign to her, and yet she found she rather liked it.

“I guess I should go speak with my advisers,” she said reluctantly. It made her feel guilty that he was working so hard while she spent her day sleeping. Plus, it seemed like there were some issues to clear up with certain members of her council. “I just wish I knew why they were acting so strange,” she muttered to herself quietly, not thinking that he would overhear her.

Gaspard chuckled at her words, and it made her jump. Did he know something she didn’t?

“Do you really not know, _lapin?_ Your Commander is so obvious that he should be ashamed.” He was smiling, but all she could feel was confusion. What did he mean about Cullen being obvious?

“Oh, you really don’t know…” His voice grew quiet and she found her cheeks heating. Endara could admit that she didn’t understand a lot of this, and she just hoped that she wasn’t missing something important.

“What do I not know?” she asked in a cautious tone.

“That _boy_ is quite infatuated with you. There were several times I thought he might draw his sword against me.” Gaspard chuckled despite the seriousness of what he had just said.

“Wait- WHAT?” Endara blurted out as her mouth hung open. Cullen...Creators preserve her. Cullen had feelings- for her?

“Your Ambassador does as well, though I do not think hers run as deep. I cannot believe you were oblivious to them, no offense, my lady.” This had to be some kind of joke.

In truth, she had always had a crush on Cullen. It was hard to miss someone that gorgeous walking around Skyhold, but her attempts at flirting with him had met with failure. She had thought he didn’t care for her. Maybe Gaspard was mistaken.

“A- are you sure?” She stammered as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Quite assured. And from your reaction, those feelings are returned.” He didn’t seem angry about that either, which only made her more nervous.

“They are not!” She said in a rush, betraying herself though she tried to deny it.

“ _Lapin,_ it’s alright. I think it is best if you speak with the boy and clear this up.”

“You aren’t angry?” she asked. Her shoulders slumped as emotions warred within her. Why couldn’t things just be simple? It would have been easier if Gaspard was upset about all this instead of showing her calm understanding.

“I am not young like your Commander, and I have not lived this long by being stupid. The chevalier in me wants to challenge him for your hand, but the man in me knows better. I will not tie you to me if it is not your wish.” His eyes were soft as he caressed her cheek. The adoration in his gaze made tears well up in her, threatening to drown her in pain.       

“Please don’t cry, _petit._ I know this is hard for you, but I will make it easier. Regardless of your decision, my army is still yours.”

“Why would you do such a thing?” She asked with a shocked voice. She may have been dense, but no man in his right mind would hand her that kind of power for nothing.

“I owe you my throne, and quite possibly my life. Had she lived, my cousin would not have hesitated to kill me after my sister’s involvement.” He withdrew his hand from her, his gaze falling as he stared at the floor. It was the first time she had seen him look uncomfortable throughout all of this. “Maybe I am foolish, but I could not stand the thought of something happening to you. If I can help keep you safe, then I will.”

Gaspard’s words were profoundly moving. She leaned forward as her arms wound around him, her head falling on his shoulder. Suddenly, she did not want to be anywhere else but here.

“Thank you.” She was grateful that her voice only cracked a little as she spoke.

“You are welcome, my lady.” He smiled down at her softly, and she felt her heart flutter.

Endara wanted to stay like this, but she had pressing matters to attend to. She was not looking forward to her conversation with Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to decide how I end this madness...oh wait! I have an idea teehee
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	5. It's Him? Isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endara goes to Cullen's room to discuss the feels.

“Cullen, I need to speak with you,” Endara called softly as she opened the door to his room. He was leaning over a small desk and sorting through a mountain of reports. Even when away from Haven, he still couldn’t stop working. 

“I- Inquisitor,” he stuttered as he straightened, hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. He was clearly nervous.

“There’s- something I need to tell you as well.” He couldn’t wait any longer. He would never get another chance like this. No matter the outcome, she had to know how he felt. “I know the Emperor had proposed marriage, but... Maker’s breath, just the thought of you with him is too much for me to bear.”

Her eyes grew wide at his admission, but she said nothing. He needed to get this all out, and she wouldn't stop him.

“I have never told you how I feel, but-” he took a steadying breath before continuing, “I care for you deeply.”

“Cullen, I care for you as well,” she said with a sad smile. It was both joy and torment to know he really did have feelings for her. “I just- I'm not really sure what to do now,” she added as her gaze fell to the floor. Even this close to him, she still thought of Gaspard. Why did she feel so guilty? 

“It's  _ him? _ Isn't it?” Cullen spat with annoyance. He couldn't believe it. He had confessed to her, bared himself only to find that she wasn't sure what she wanted. The choice should have been clear. She was meant to be his. 

Endara recognized the venom in his voice, and it made her slightly irritated. Gaspard had been so understanding about her confused feelings for Cullen, but it seemed the Commander lacked the same compassion. 

“Yes, it is  _ him, _ as you say.  _ He _ has been kind and a gentleman to me. If it wasn't for  _ him _ , then I wouldn't be here talking to you.” Her eyes flashed dangerously as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to let Cullen talk about Gaspard like that. The man wasn't even here to defend himself.

“Kind and a gentleman? Are we talking about the same person?” he questioned with disbelief as his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. Gaspard had stolen what was rightfully his. How could she not see that? “For Maker's sake, he ruined you! The only reason he asked for your hand, is because of the power you hold.” 

“Ruined me?!” she exclaimed. “What kind of nonsense is this?” Fury was hot inside her. She had to clench her fist to keep from doing something drastic like setting him on fire. Cullen didn't know what he was talking about. He was just being jaded. 

“Yes, ruined you. He stole your purity, and you were naive enough to let him.” The thought of it made Cullen almost physically ill. It should have been him! But instead, she was standing there acting like Gaspard did nothing wrong. His rage at the Emperor found a new outlet as it focused on her. 

“You even wanted to know if it was a fair price. Nothing more than an elven wh-” 

Her hand landed against his cheek hard as she slapped him. There was no way, on this Creator forsaken ground, that she was going to allow him to call her a whore. 

“You listen to me, Cullen Rutherford,” she growled as he looked at her in shock. Fire danced across her skin, and it was a miracle that she didn't burn the entire room down around them. “I came here fully expecting to tell you how you have been the object of my affection for months. I was  _ hoping _ I would find you a better man than what you have shown me, but I clearly wasted my time on someone who wasn't worthy.” 

“You're foolish if you think he actually cares for you,” Cullen sneered at her. She had surprised him with her slap. The stinging sensation on his cheek only served to infuriate him further. “When he gets done using you, don't expect me to be here waiting.” 

“Don't worry. Even  _ if  _ it is as you say, you will be the last man in Thedas I will come crawling back to.” She turned and exited the room, needing to leave before things got any worse. His actions had given her the answer she needed. He obviously wasn't the man she thought he was. 

When the door slammed behind her, he was finally alone with his thoughts. He replayed the conversation in his head several times, anger turning into shame as he realized how much of an ass he had been. 

If he hadn't lost control, then she might have been his. She had cared for him, and he had ruined it all. 

Maker's breath, could this trip get any worse? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love asshole Cullen. So much fun to play with. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	6. Doubts, Fears, and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endara is panicking after her encounter with Cullen. Maybe the Commander was right. What if Gaspard really is just using her?

Endara was furious. How dare Cullen act like that? It was so unlike him. Since when had he turned into that much of an ass? Thank the Creators, he had done this before she made the terrible mistake of choosing him over Gaspard. 

_ But what if he's right? _ The tiny voice of doubt slammed into her with the force of a shield bash, causing her to pause in her furious walk towards the Emperor’s quarters. She tried to silence the uncertainty, halt the threads of worry winding tight inside her, but it was too late. Once that door was opened, there was no closing it. 

What if she was just a distraction? A pawn in the great game of Orlesian politics? Was it only her power he craved? 

And Creators forbid, but  _ was _ she nothing more than the royal wh...

No, just no. She should not even entertain these thoughts further. She should not allow Cullen's jealousy to ruin everything. 

Yes, he was jealous, that was all. He wasn't worth all this: wasn't worth the tears she had cried on her long walk from his room, wasn't worth the heartbreak she felt from his cold words, and certainly wasn't worth her losing her temper and slapping him (an act which she now felt extremely guilty for). She probably owed him an apology, but that would mean facing him once more. And right now, she wasn't sure she could be in the same room with him. 

Why were humans so strange? In her Clan, things were so much simpler. Of course none of the boys who had asked to bond with her had caught her interest at all, but at least they had been open about their intentions. 

Her clan- Creators, how had she forgotten them? Keeper Deshanna was not going to be pleased about this. She had wanted Endara to produce elvhen children to keep their ways alive. The Inquisitor was going to be lucky if her clan did not disown her now.  

Her thoughts were racing, more questions coming each moment. How was Orlais going to accept an elvhen Empress? Was she going to turn out like Briala? Of course she was only being used. No man would seriously consider her as his bride. Elves were slaves here, and she would be nothing more than Gaspard’s pet. 

Endara was drowning now. She sank to her knees as she tried to sort out her disjointed thoughts. What she wouldn't give for the woods of home: fresh air to clear her mind, trees to hide her from prying eyes, calm waters to ease the pounding in her head. 

Yet again, she had not thought things through. Just like that time she tried running away from the Keeper when she accidentally let the halla wander too far. Focus and planning had never been her strong suit, and now she was trapped. 

“I could still get out,” she whispered to herself as she fingered the elegant rug beneath her. If only it was the gentle grass she was used to. Everything here was so foreign to her, and she decided then that she didn't belong. 

*****

To say he was anxious was an understatement. He had tried sorting through the letters the courier had delivered, fought in vain to focus on something other than the fact that his  _ lapin  _ had not returned. She had been gone far too long. Even if she had chosen that  _ boy, _ he should have at least heard word of her decision by now. 

Gaspard paced his office, hands behind his back as he tried to calm the worry he felt. If she had been hurt…

No, he wouldn't think of that. 

The last two days had been the greatest of his life. Not only had he achieved victory and been crowned the rightful ruler of Orlais, but he had found something he had never hoped to discover. 

Endara was beautiful, pure and sweet in a way not seen in Halamshiral or any noble house in Thedas. His initial offer had been born of desperation, he needed to seal his popularity and keep the throne. What he hadn't expect, was how a young elvhen woman would capture him. The people would claim she had bewitched him, and he could admit that she had. Only, she did not need her magic to do so. 

A frustrated groan escaped him as he made his way to the door. He needed to find her, to know for himself she was safe. If she had not chosen him then so be it. As long as she was happy, he would endure. 

*****

Endara rose from her position, legs shaking as resolve took hold. She had to get out of here, escape this suffocating place. Yet, there was nowhere for her to go. 

She could not return to Skyhold, a place she had known as home since the fall of Haven. Oh, eventually she would go back. There was still a crazy magister trying to become a god out there, but she needed some time alone first. 

If she could just remember how to get out of this maze, then she could find the stables. Her hart would be waiting for her, and she could slip out easy enough and disappear. 

There were tears blurring her vision though, shame and regret for the choices she had made. Cullen had been right, she was foolish. She had let herself hope, and she had been wrong. There was no way she was going to allow herself to be someone's play thing.

Why did it hurt so much? A part of her knew she shouldn't be listening to Cullen's words. She shouldn't believe it. Gaspard had given her no reason to doubt, yet she did. Fear of rejection and pain had her feet moving when nothing else could. 

“ _ Lapin,  _ where are you going?” That voice, Creators damn how smooth it was. It instantly had her stopping, her escape attempt frozen as heavily booted footsteps echoed off the walls. He was getting closer. And though her heart hammered and her mind screamed for her to run, her body wouldn't obey. 

His arms were gentle yet firm as they wrapped around her: as if he didn't want to hurt her, but wanted to assure her she belonged there. 

The tears fell heavier now, shoulders shaking as she sobbed. He cradled her against him, her back flush to his chest as she let all of the hurt out. 

It was as if he heard her inner turmoil when he spoke, cutting through the fog that had clouded her judgement. “Regardless of what the future holds,  _ mon petit, _ I am here for you.” 

His words were soothing as he ran a comforting hand through her hair. He told her it was alright, but there were hidden promises that he did not have to speak aloud. Just his presence had her rethinking her earlier questions. 

Realization was like cold wind in her face: no man would have chased her down if he didn't care for her, no man would hold her like this in public for all eyes to see if she was just his momentary distraction, and an Emperor would not be kissing the top of her head a wiping away her tears if he didn't want her as his bride. 

Cullen had been wrong. He had played on fears she didn't know existed. She had also been wrong. She had given in to false anxieties instead of seeking the truth for herself. 

Gaspard had been nothing but kind and gentle since that first night, and she was not going to allow anything to dissuade her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am back! I survived the weekend with only minor bruising and scratches. And a hangover, but that was expected.   
> I also find myself suffering from writers block. I know this chapter was terrible but bear with me while I grind this out 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	7. Pure Unadulterated Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but fluff, as requested by Mayamelissa. Endara tells Gaspard why she was going to run, and he assuages her fears.

Strong arms swept Endara into his embrace. She had finally stopped crying, and Gaspard needed her in the safety of his room. Her tears had set the over-protective chevalier in him on edge. He would defend her from everything, soothe her hurt and make that beautiful smile return to her face. 

If that  _ boy  _ had caused this…

Gaspard tightened his hold on her, burying his face in her hair and inhaling the sweet scent of Arbor Blessing. Having her in his arms calmed him in a way that nothing else could. 

“Gaspard please- someone might see us.” Endara giggled despite her protest of his actions, burying her face in his shoulder as she hid from the world. No man had ever treated her like this before. She felt precious to him, happiness spreading from her chest as he grinned down at her. 

“I will worry about the gossips,  _ mon petit. _ You worry about letting me spoil you.” He knew she had been about to run. The look in her eyes was one he knew well. One he had seen too many times on the field of battle. She had been afraid, but he would always be there to calm her fears. 

He set her down gently at the entrance to his room. His hand still gripped hers firmly, letting her know he was there and would never let her go. She glanced around shyly before stepping into the room, and he followed behind her before closing the door. 

“Now  _ lapin,  _ what happ-” Gaspard was unable to finish his sentence as she launched herself into his arms. She clung to him as if he was the only thing that could help her hold onto her sanity. She felt him tense for a moment, before relaxing as his arms wrapped around her. 

“I- it was awful,” she stuttered out as the tears threatened again. “Cullen- he was so upset.” Gaspard stiffened at the mention of the Commander's name. A part of Endara wanted to tell him everything, but she was wise enough to hold some things back. Cullen was still one of her advisers, and the leader of the Inquisition's army. While she was furious at what he had said, she didn't want any additional problems. 

Honestly, she wanted to put the whole thing behind her. 

“Tell me what he said. Why were you trying to flee when I found you?” Endara looked up at Gaspard in shock. She had yet to hear such a stern tone in his voice. His eyes had a dangerous glint to them, and she knew she had to be careful with her next words. 

“It's not worth repeating.” Her gaze fell to the floor and she tried to pull away from him. He refused to release her though. His fingertips tenderly cupped her chin as he tilted her face up, forcing her eyes to meet his. 

“It's alright,  _ lapin.  _ Just tell me what happened.” His voice was so calm, so soothing. She felt her tension loosening as she started to speak. 

“He said you were using me. That you didn't care for me and would throw me away. I- I started to believe him. It hurt so much, and I was going to leave.” Endara left out a few key parts, but it was enough for Gaspard to understand the deep pain the conversation had caused her. 

He would not be angry at her. She was rightfully upset. That  _ boy  _ however…

It took everything in him not to march out of the room and teach the Commander a lesson. Endara needed him more though, and he was not going to leave her side. There would be time for rage later. 

“I know our time together has been short,” he began in a cautious tone as he watched for her reaction. “But what he has said is untrue. I would have hoped that you knew that already, but I understand your doubts. Orlesian nobles are not known for their honesty, but I ask you to give me time to prove me affection for you. I am a chevalier first, and my word is my bond.”

Endara felt her heart fluttered, her eyes closing as his lips brushed against hers. Yet one thing still tugged in the back of her mind. 

"B-but," she stuttered as he ended the kiss. "Leliana said King Alistair wouldn't marry his love because she was an elf. That's why the warden chose her death to end the Blight." 

"Remember,  _ mon petit," _ he assured with a calm hand to her cheek. "These are boys you speak of. I am a man, a man who knows exactly what he wants. The Ferelden King gave in to the pressures of the Landsmeet, but I will never sacrifice you in the Grand Game. You. Are.  _ Mine.”  _ He growled the last word, the truth of what he said clear on his face. Endara felt her heart hammer as her cheeks flushed pink from his admission. 

“And if I have changed my mind?” she teased as her eyes danced with mirth. Never before had she been so happy. 

“Then I will make love to you until you agree.” He chuckled as he spoke, and she felt a different kind of heat spread through her body. She fidgeted with nervousness, knowing what she wanted but not sure how to ask. Flirting had never been her specialty. 

“I see my lady needs some convincing…” His voice was low as his eyes darkened with desire. He knew what she needed, and he intended to give her all she could ever want as he led her away to his bed chamber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much tooth rotting fluff. It hurts me...
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	8. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaspard demands the right to defend his lady's honor.

Cullen had not left his office since his encounter with Endara. He was too busy chastising himself for losing his temper, and he was embarrassed at his behavior. 

“Maker's breath,” he groaned as he again thought of what he had said to her. Jealousy was an ugly thing, and he had experienced first hand it's wicked way of twisting people. He wanted to apologize to her, but he couldn't make his feet move. 

“Commander,” a soft Antivan voice called as a gentle knock came at his door. The last thing he wanted was visitors, but he had been rude enough for one day. 

“Come in,” he said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he tried to focus on the Ambassador stepping into his room. She looked odd without the clipboard that was constantly in her hand, but he reminded himself not to say that aloud to her.

“So, how did your talks with the Inquisitor go? Leliana said you would be speaking with her.” Andraste preserve him, he was really going to have  _ this _ conversation. The curious look on her face was easy to read, even for him. The Ambassador had her eye on the Inquisitor from the first day Endara fell from the Breach, and she hoped to succeed if Cullen had failed. 

“She is set on marrying the Emperor,” he stated flatly. He forced himself not to spit out the man's title, though he did refuse to say his name. Thank the Maker Cullen was Ferelden and would never have to answer to that pompous arrogant…

Another knock came at the door, this one harsher and louder than Josephine’s. The pounding shook the wooden frame, and Cullen jumped to his feet as his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. It was a credit to the Antivan that she merely turned to see who the new guest was. 

It was as if just thinking about him had made Gaspard manifest before them. Cullen couldn't help but groan as the man entered the room without waiting for a response. And by the scowl on his face, the Commander was going to hate this encounter even more than his one with Josephine.

“My lady forgive my intrusion, but the  _ boy  _ and I have business to dicuss.” The Emperor bowed slightly to Josephine who curtsied in return. Even in his anger, Gaspard was determined to be a gentleman. 

His words did nothing to deter Josephine though. She simply stepped back, her eyes watching closely for the exchange that was about to take place. Cullen winced from the smile that played at the corner of her mouth. 

“Commander Cullen.” He wanted to growl as the older man said his name like a general addressing a young recruit who had disobeyed an order. “I know Templars are, in general, an unruly sort. However, you deeply upset my future queen. Such a slight against her person cannot go unchallenged. Your kind has nothing as noble as the Chevalier code, yet I believe your honor means something to you. As such, my terms are simple: a duel between you and I to defend the integrity of my lady. I demand a chance to right the wrong you have done her.”

Cullen's mouth fell open as Gaspard looked at him expectantly. Emotions flared withing him. Anger. Confusion. Disbelief. 

Was this man seriously challenging him to a sword fight? Over his argument with Endara? 

At least it wasn't going to be a difficult victory. The Commander was confident in his abilities to soundly defeat the aging Emperor. 

“I accept your challenge.” He crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from grabbing his sword. A part of him wanted to fight the man now. The nerve of Gaspard insulting his honor as a Templar!

“Then it is settled. Tomorrow at noon we will meet outside the gates of Halamshiral.” Gaspard simply nodded to him before turning and disappearing from the room. Any second longer in the Commander's prescience and he might have done something drastic. The boy had no idea what he was in for. 

The door slammed shut and Cullen let out the breath he had been holding. What had he gotten himself into this time? 

“Well, that was rather interesting.” He had almost forgotten Josephine despite Gaspard only being there for a few minutes. She strolled forward with a measure confidence, and he was almost afraid of the wheels he could see turning in her head. “It appears we have lost this round of the Game, though I think I might know a way we can recover.”

The predatory smile on her face sent a shiver of nervousness through him, but he felt more and more intrigued as she laid out her plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a lot while writing this chapter. I am probably getting absolutely ridiculous with this but I love it. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	9. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endara is afraid, but Gaspard promises her he will return.

“Why would you do such a thing?” cried Endara as she sat on the bed before Gaspard. Her arms hung listlessly at her side, eyes shining with unshed tears. She wasn't worth it. No blood should have been spilled for her.

Creators preserve her, Cullen was going to kill him. She was going to lose Gaspard before their love would even have time to grow.

“ _Mon petit,_ look at me.” The command was gentle as he stepped closer, his shadow falling over her. Her face lifted to stare into the soft grey of his eyes. The storm inside him was calm for now.

“Gaspard you can't- if I lose you…” The tears fell now, rolling down her cheeks as her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. So much had happened in such a short time, but Endara could not see herself going on with him.

“ _Lapin,_ please don't cry,” he begged as his voice cracked with emotions as well. Strong arms wrapped around her as he lifted her to her feet. Her chest was pressed against his, face buried in his shoulder as she gave into her fear and anxiety.

He simply held her as he pressed tender kisses to the top of her head. It was touching that she was worried for him, but failure had never been an option for him.

After several long minutes, the shaking stopped. With a final choked sob, she regained her composure. “I'm sorry,” she whispered as his fingers brushed through her hair. Comforting her and reassuring in a way that only he could. 

“Do not apologize to me, _mon petit._ You could never do anything to sway the way I feel for you. I am honored that you would worry for me.”

She pulled back from his embrace to wipe the tears from her eyes. He looked down to see her cheeks flushed and her lip still quivering in a slight pout. Even if sorrow, she was beautiful to him.

“Promise me you will come back to me.” Endara had steeled her resolve as she spoke, silent fire in her eyes as she looked at him like she wanted to memorize ever line of his face. He said a chevalier’s word was his bond, and she intended to hold him to that.

“I will never leave you,” he promised as he cupped her cheeks with both hands and leaned down to ghost a gentle kiss over her lips. “My life belongs to you from this day forward, and even death will not keep me from the one who has stolen my heart.”

She sucked in a ragged breath at his words, though she held his gaze with a steadfast determination. Endara may have known little about love, but she knew she was falling for this man.

And Creators help anyone who tried to take him from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short, but wanted to have a little emotion before we dive off into the epic battle.  
> GO TEAM GASPARD!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	10. We Fight For Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the big fight has arrived! What schemes have Josie and Cullen hatched? Can Endara stand watching her Emperor fight Cullen? And who the hell wins this thing?

Josephine smiled and giggled as they made their way out to the small arena that had been set up outside the gates of Halamshiral. The Commander was wearing his best Inquisition armour as the crowd that had gathered parted for their arrival, and only Josie could feel his tension as she clung to Cullen's arm. Even for all his talk, he was nervous. 

She looked up to see Emperor Gaspard and the Inquisitor approaching in the same manner. Agreeing to stand in Cullen's corner was all part of a much larger plan for the Ambassador. She had lost out on her chance with Endara, but she was skilled at the Game as always. And a certain ruggedly handsome ex-Templar would make a suitable replacement for her broken heart. She had been so busy focusing on winning Endara from the others that she had never considered other  _ possibilities _ . 

As they stopped outside the arena, Cullen played his part well. He gave Josie a soft smile that even appeared genuine. And when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his cheek, he seemed truly endeared by the motion. 

“Now my Lady Ambassador, is that any way to properly wish your Commander luck?” he chuckled as he leaned down to brush his lips softly over hers. Josephine gasped as the contact, but easily relaxed as she reminded herself this was just a game. They had planned this moment for hours. It was the one way to save face before those at Halamshiral, and a bonus to smugly show Endara that they had both moved on after she chose to marry the Emperor. 

Cullen grinned down at Josie as he released her, a brightness to his golden eyes that made her heart flutter in a way that was certainly not unpleasant. She giggled and hid her face behind her hand, a pink blush tinting her cheeks as she didn't have to try very hard to play her part in this. “Good luck, Cullen,” she said as his name rolled easily off her tongue. 

He simply nodded to her words before grabbing his shield from Leliana. He drew his sword and stepped into the ring, the Emperor mirroring the motion as the men strolled forward to meet on the field of battle. 

“It's going to be alright, Josie,” assured the Spymaster as she stepped forward to link her arm with the Ambassador’s. Leli had been keeping silent about all of this, her face a calm mask as she watched all that happened. 

“We just need him to win,” sighed Josephine with an edge of worry. “We are already seen as being an Orlesian entity. We need our Ferelden Commander to best the Emperor, and prove that we do not exist under the yolk of Orlais. Yet we also need to be wary of upsetting those here in Halamshiral.” She kept her voice low where only her friend could hear it. 

“Are you sure there is not a more  _ personal  _ reason involved?” asked Leliana with a knowing smile. 

“Now Leli, whatever would give you that idea?” teased Josephine as she turned to give Leliana an innocent look. 

The Spymaster actually laughed out loud as she patted the Ambassador’s hand, “Now dear Josie, you know better than to keep secrets from me.” 

Some pompously round noble finally finished reading the rules for the duel and the women fell silent. They watched the ensuing fight with rapt attention. Josephine’s lips silently moving in prayers to the Maker the entire time.

*****

Endara couldn't watch. It was too much! 

She had faith in Gaspard, but Cullen was younger. And faster. Yes: her Emperor was defending his blows and returning some as well, but he was on the defensive. She knew little of sword fighting, but even she could tell this wasn't looking good. 

“Creators!” she gasped as Gaspard took a particularly hard shot that made her ears hurt from the loud ringing of metal. He stumbled, but recovered quickly as she finally let out the breathe she had been holding. 

Shems, her Keeper had called them Shems and right now she felt like saying the same. This whole affair was pointless, and dangerous. What if they got hurt? Men were so stupid sometimes. 

Endara smiled as Gaspard dodged one of Cullen's attacks a shield bashed him backwards a few feet. She looked up to see Josephine’s face go pale from the move, and she empathized with her. 

To say she had been surprised when her Ambassador and Commander walked in together was an understatement. She was happy for them however, glad that they had found each other in the middle of this mess. They made a rather cute couple as well, and now she didn't feel nearly as guilty for choosing Gaspard instead of Cullen. 

Her attention was drawn back to the fight as Gaspard growled with pain. She covered her mouth in horror as she saw a fresh bruise on his cheek, a small trail of blood trickling down from a cut in the center. He was visibly exhausted, and she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. He was losing, but at least it would be over soon. 

*****

Cullen panted with the effort of battle. He had to admit, the old man was still tough. Luckily he hadn't met him in his younger years, or this fight might have gone much differently. 

He landed a strike that threw Gaspard off balance, and he grinned to himself as he finally saw an opening that would end it all. His movements were swift as he struck with his sword. Knock him to the ground, that was all Cullen had to do to win. 

But Gaspard was the leader of the chevaliers for a reason. He recovered well, his shield coming down forcefully as Cullen lost his grip on his sword. He had been over-eager and impatient, something that the more seasoned man had learned to control. The Emperor had waited for this moment, and he used his shield and Cullen's lack of a weapon to knock the Commander to the ground and secure a victory. 

A roaring cheer went up as Cullen landed on the soft grass. The shield bash had hurt, but the blow to his pride was even more painful. He was supposed to win. Had expected to win. Josephine was going to be so disappointed.

He laid there with his eyes closed while he attempted to catch his breath. Maybe if he stayed still long enough, the crowd would move away and no one would have to watch his walk of shame. 

“Come on, Boy.” Cullen's eyes snapped open as a shadow passed over him and Gaspard spoke in an easy voice. The man had a hand extended towards him, an easy grin on his face despite the exhausted look in his eyes. “You fight well and have earned my respect. You even had me worried for a moment,” he chuckled as the Commander took his hand and Gaspard helped him to his feet. 

“I guess the same could be said for you, Old Man,” nodded Cullen with an easy smile. “Though you must admit I almost had you.”

The air was different between them now. They had both proven themselves to the other. And in the way only men can do, there was an easy peace between them. 

“I am honored that such a man will be leading my forces in battle,” added the Emperor as he clapped Cullen on the back in a friendly way. 

“And I am honored to be given such fine soldiers to command,” he stated with truth in his words. 

But the world around them had not slowed, and it was not long before Josephine and Endara both approached the pair and broke the spell between them. 

“ _ Mon petit, _ ” sighed Gaspard as the Inquisitor launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily, and Cullen didn't feel even an ounce of jealousy as Endara buried her face in the Emperor’s neck. 

“Cullen! I'm so glad you are alright,” cried Josephine with relief as she approached him. There was genuine happiness in her soft brown eyes. And he wondered yet again if this was merely her playing her part in her plan, or something more. 

“I'm sorry, Lady Ambassador,” said Cullen as he gaze fell to the ground. He was supposed to win. For her- um, for the Inquisition. 

“Don't be foolish,” she scoffed as she stepped closer to him. He didn't fight the instinctual urge to wrap his arms around her and draw her close, and though she looked surprised at first, she smiled as she leaned into his embrace. “I was worried about you.”

Cullen may have been dense when it came to women, but even he knew that this was not part of the Game. “I am fine, I assure you,” he stated. “Nothing a little rest and elfroot cannot fix.”

She smiled as she looked up at him, and he realized how beautiful she was when she was happy. He had never taken the time to notice before, but now Josephine had his full attention. 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Commander?” she giggled as she blushed. 

“I- ah…” he stuttered as he was confronted and she laughed harder. It had been so much easier to do this when they had just been playing a role. But now that there were true feelings involved, he found it difficult to speak in her prescience. 

He made to pull away from her and return to his usual unsure self, but she caught his shoulders firmly before he could escape. “Don't run from me,” she warned gently as her fingertips rested on his cheek. 

“YouAreLovely,” he rushed out as he forced himself to say what he was thinking. He had run from his feelings for Endara and she had found another, but he would not make the same mistake now. 

“Commander, you flatter me,” Josie teased as she leaned up to tenderly brush her lips against his. He sighed into the kiss, not caring when a loud whistling sound came from behind them that could only belong to the Inquisitor. 

“I think it's time for us to depart from here,” suggested Gaspard as he approached the lovers. His arm was securely around Endara’s waist, and everyone nodded in agreeance before leaving together and heading back inside Halamshiral. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Waterfall. Thank you for turning my attention back to this story and remitting me it needed to be finished.   
> Our journey is almost over but I have thoroughly enjoyed it!   
> And Josie and Cullen are so adorbs!!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	11. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW GaspardxEndara

"Sit down. You are hurt!" Gaspard had done a good job of covering his hurt in front of the others, but he couldn't not fool Endara. She pointed to a chair in his office as she shut the door behind them, and he limped to the seat and fell into it with exhaustion. 

"Stupid shemlens," she muttered as she grabbed the small supply bag that she had in their room. "Fighting about honor and silly stuff,” she huffed as she walked back into the room and drew near him. 

Gaspard gave her a glare that was only half- angry as she began to peel off his armour. "Now,  _ lapin _ , my honor is not 'silly stuff'," he protested.

"Did it get you hurt?" she questioned with an eyebrow raised in irritation as she paused midway from unbuckling his breast plate. He grimaced at the severity of her look, and knew he wasn't going to win this time.

"That's what I thought. See, silly stuff," she added.

He was silent for several minutes as he allowed her to work. Gaspard was not a stupid man, and he knew better than to irritate her further. He watched her forehead wrinkle in concentration as she stripped him of his armour and then his shirt before filling a basin with water and cleaning the grime and blood from his body. The wound to his cheek stung fiercely, and he swore she was a little rougher than necessary when she washed it with the cloth that was quickly staining red. 

Finally she stepped back, sweat on her brow as she surveyed his bare chest and arms. Bruises and cuts peppered his body, and she dug a healing potion out of her bag before pressing it into his hand. "Drink this. And don't protest," she ordered as she watched him expectantly. 

He chuckled softly as he took the potion, catching her around her wrist and skimming his thumb lightly over her pulse. Though his body was sore and battered, he was a victorious man. And there was only one thing on his mind as he eyed the prize before him. 

Her eyes closed at the contact, an involuntary shudder his reward as he quickly downed the healing drought. He tossed the empty bottle carelessly to the side and it clinked loudly as it hit the polished floor. She jumped from the noise, and he seized the opportunity to pull her small frame down into his lap as she squeaked in protest. He could not help but smile at the way her eyes were already glazed over with desire as he leaned forward to inhale the sweet scent of lavender on her skin. 

_ "Mon petit _ ." He growled the endearment against her neck as his arms snaked around her, needing to touch every inch of what was rightfully his. His fingertips came to rest under her chin, turning her face towards him as he pulled her tighter against his chest. 

"Gaspard, we shouldn't! You are hurt," she whined as her hands rested against his shoulders and she attempted to push away from him, though her resolve was less than strong against his gentle caress.

He ignored her plea, his mouth capturing hers tenderly as he attempted to break her refusal. His tongue brushed against her lips, asking for entry like the gentleman he was. He knew he could have been rough, forced her to bend beneath his need. But there was something so much more satisfying in having her give into him willingly.

When she refused to obey, he was hardly frustrated. He simply switched tactics, enjoying the game they were playing though he would not lose. She may have been stubborn, but he was determined to have her.

One hand ghosted against her knee, drawing a trail up the inside of her thigh that made her gasp with anticipation. Heat flooded her core, desire lighting inside her as she ached to feel his touch where she needed it most. It was frustrating how easily he could reduce her to this, but secretly she hoped it never changed. 

Instead of giving in to what he knew she wanted, he instead punished her for denying him. He pulled away from her mouth, his lips hovering over hers just as his thumb gently pressed against the aching spot between her legs. "Tell me no now,  _ mon petit _ ,” he teased with smug satisfaction as his thumb made one slow circular motion against her throbbing nub. 

The words were whispered against her lips, and a breathy moan escaped her as he continued his painfully slow torture. She had to stay strong, tell him no for his own good. No matter how much she wanted to say yes and beg for him, it couldn't happen. 

"No," she finally panted as she looked up into his stormy gray eyes full of restrained fire. "I- can't. We can't-" She regained more of her voice as she spoke, though it was still shaky as she made to push his hand away.

"You worry for me," he stated as he paused to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead before he continued speaking. "It is endearing,  _ mon ami. _ But I assure you I am well enough to enjoy my future wife." 

As soon as he finished speaking he began trailing kisses along her exposed neck, and she involuntarily tilted her head to give him better access as he hummed in approval. His hand was sliding down her flat stomach, ever closer to where she wanted it most. He wanted her, and he was not going to let this rest until he was satisfied.

“Even if I cannot have you, let me please you, my love,” he begged as his fingertips dipped under the waistband of her breeches. She arched into his touch, a contented sigh leaving her as he groaned from how wet she was for him. She felt an ounce of his control slip, his movements less polished as he began a rhythm that he knew would drive her over the edge in no time. She panted with each swirl of his finger, and his hips rocked against her as he attempted to relieve his own desires. She was already so close, and within moments her body shuddered as she cried out his name. He stayed with her throught her orgasm and then brought her back down from her high, cradling her gently as she went limp in his arms. Maker, how he loved watching her fall apart for him. There was nothing sweeter than hearing her call out his name in pleasure as she came.

"Alright, I give in," she finally relented after she recovered. Her eyes opened as she gazed up into his face, and she was slightly annoyed when she saw his triumphant grin.

"But I get to be on top," she added with a wicked wink before quickly escaping his grasp and rushing off for their bedroom. He was good, damned good. But she was going to keep things interesting.

He chuckled lightly to himself as he stood and slowly followed behind her. Today there was no need to rush. He was going to enjoy his time with her and make this a day neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sad. One more chapter...
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end...or is it?

The wedding was lovely, but of course Josephine would have allowed nothing less. She was a bit put off when Endara demanded a small private ceremony and Gaspard gave in, but it was also endearing that he would do anything to make his Mon petit happy. At least she had Cullen there to rant to when no one else would listen. He would sit there with that silent grin on his face, appreciating how lovely she was when she was angry before he would pull her into his lap and kiss all the tension away.

Maybe Endara being stubborn wasn't so bad after all.

Speaking of the Inquisitor, she looked lovely standing before a small group of Gaspard's closest friends and her Inner Circle. She was wearing a simple dress of white as they stood in the gardens of Halamshiral. Josie and even Leliana had fussed when she had refused to wear shoes. But Endara had stated Gaspard fell in love with a wild Dalish elf, and that was what he was going to get on their wedding day.

Cullen looked dashing in his polished Inquisition armour, and he gently tugged Josephine away from attempting to tame the Inquisitor's hair as Mother Giselle held up her hands for the ceremony to start.

Vows were exchanged, both Chantry and Elvhen. Rings were given. The bride was kissed. It was all perfect.

Gaspard even surprised Endara with a beautiful solid black hart as a wedding present. She has squealed with joy when the beast was led out secretly after the ceremony, and everyone smiled as she blabbered on about how much she loved him.

The couple entertained their friends after in a small party. It was much different from that first night in the Winter Palace, and there was more laughing and joy than plotting and scheming. It was a happy affair for all present. Full of wine, and good food, and stories of better times. Soon they would have to focus on Corypheus once more. But for now, they could all pause to enjoy the moment.

(And then Gaspard and Endara departed Halamshiral in their carriage drawn by 6 wild halla while he gave the Grand Game the one finger salute and shouted ‘My Elf-blooded children will rule this place!’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Endara defeated Corypheus with her Emperor at her side. Years later Gaspard and Endara's mage son married Alistair and Anora's daughter and they defeated Solas together and that is how the next Dragon Age game will be XD  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this fun little piece
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
